Jurassic Park Reclamation
by Drake Crimson
Summary: A part of a series I am working on. Ingen recovers from its financial difficulties and rebuilds Jurassic Park on isla Nublar, Includes charactors from books and movies. Please Review
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

Authors Note: I'm writing this story with characters from the books, movies, and games so there may be a couple characters you never heard of, like Doctor Thorne, I did however cut Charles Levine and Kelly from the Plot. I also cut Arby please forgive me, but I don't need a snobbish rich kid, a gymnast, or a computer genius but their absences will be explained, so it's not like they fell into nothingness. And the First Part of this story takes place just after Grant went to Isla Sorna with the Kirby's. ~DC~  
  
Chapter One, It Begins  
  
The Date is 6/22/02  
  
Dr. Grant sat in the arid alkaline soil of the Montana Wastelands, brushing the dust off the fossils before him, and stopping every inch two to paint it with rubber cement. The fossil had been found by one of the kids earlier that morning, but he had to wait until after midday to excavate in order to miss the intense heat of the desert. There was no doubt at which he was looking at, it was the thigh bone of an adult Tyrannosaurus Rex, completely intact, and hr hoped there was more of it to be found. Several hours later Dr. Grant could be found holding a beer outside his Trailer with Billy Brennan, discussing the plans for the next day's excavations when a white Ford Expedition with a blue logo on the side drove into the camp and parked just a few feet away, Alan Grant read the Ingen logo on the side. John Hammond stepped out of the truck and into the harsh sunlight holding a yellow folder. He approached Dr. Grant smiling, "Dr. Grant, it is good to see you." "Mr. Hammond." Grant said as he shook the small mans hand, "What brings you here?" "I came to check up on you, we haven't talked since the accident at the park." "Mr. Hammond, since I left your little island, my professional reputation has been torn to pieces, the only people who attend my conventions are reporters and collage kids who don't know a fossil from a rock, and I have trouble hiring anyone willing to do work, and all of them want to sit around hearing of your little park." "As far as I am concerned, I have no reason to talk to you." "I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Grant." Hammond said darkly, "But we've all fallen on hard times." "I came to give you this." He said, giving Grant the folder, Hammond then climbed up into his truck and drove off. Grant opened the folder, inside were many papers, including a letter,  
  
Dear Dr. Grant, Over the past few years Ingen has been collecting money from many sources, now it has collected enough to rebuild its facilities on Isla Nublar, as you know, all dinosaurs were destroyed on that island, but the technology, the real trick of the thing is still there in an derelict building with a dirty floor. We hope you will be able to join us in 15 years when the park will reopen. This project will take so long because of the rebuilding and resequencing our scientists will be busy with. Hope you will join us.  
John Hammond 


	2. Chapter 2: The Islands of death

Authors Note: Sorry its taking so long, I am co writing this with a friend, and we both have writers block, this chapter takes 15 years later, I have decided to cancel the previous plans and add Kelly on account of many angry E-Mails. As a response to a review, Sarah Harding will be in this Story, so don't worry. Another Response is the fact that 15 years is a long time, but Ingen will have spent that time well. I will need help with this stories plot a little later, I'll tell you then.  
  
Chapter 2, The Islands of Death  
  
Ian Malcolm sat on the Ingen corporate jet, explaining his theory to Tim Murphy, Ingen's new President. "I don't care what you have implemented, I stand by what I said at the airport, the park is unusable." Ian said, he had been at it for the entire trip; Meanwhile, Dr. Grant sat as far as he could get from the mathematician. Grey flecked his once brown hair, he, unlike Malcolm had not died it, Ellie Sattler sat with her son Charlie across the aisle discussing the trip, when Billy sat down next to him, "Alan, I just met Nick Vann Owen." Billy said happily "Who?" he said "The photographer, he was on the island with Ian Malcolm." "That's great Billy." He said, as Tim walked towards him, "Billy, could you let me speak with Tm alone." "Sure." He said, grabbing his camera bag, more than happy to sit with the famous photographer. Tim sat in the vacated seat. "Tim, I'd really like to know what's going on at your island, why are you bringing us there again." At that moment the seatbelt sign lit up and a crew member's voice came in over the loudspeaker, "Please fasten your seatbelts as we make our descent to Isla Sorna, Ingen's premiere biological attraction." "Dr. Grant, you're about to find out yourself." The jet rumbled along the ground until it halted at the end of the runway, where three Ford Expeditions sat waiting. The lush forest surrounded them; Dr. Grant watched the bushes instinctively, his eyes searching for a Raptor, or even a Compy. It wasn't long before the Visitor's Centre and workers town came into view; as they approached they saw the rest of the town called the Burroughs, what really caught his eye was the mounted weapons and strange duel pronged buildings. "Dr Grant, Welcome to Jurassic Park." Tim said melodramatically. 


End file.
